Lily
by Arianna Elizabeth Jackson
Summary: Lily Luna Potter and her adventures at school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was J.K. I would be off writing the eighth book, not writing a weird story about Hogworts 20 years after Harry leave.

**Lily**

A Harry Potter Fan Fic

By: Arianna Elizabeth Jackson.

Chapter 1

The Train

Lily Luna Potter shook with excitement. This was it. It was finally her turn to board the Hogworts express. James had been on four times, Al three, now it was finally Lily's turn. She pushed her cart, topped with Artemis, the barn owl Mom and Dad had bought her. Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Lily casually leaned onto Platform 9 ¾. James rushed off when he saw Eli, quickly kissing his mother on the cheek and saying "Goodbye." Lily then spotted Rosie and Hugo. She rushed over there.

"How are you?" asked Rosie.

"Fine" Lily tried to say casually, but she guessed her nervousness showed.

"No your not" Rosie said accusingly. "Your nervous."

"Oh fine, what if I am." Lily said predatoraly.

"It'll be okay Lily. You'll be fine."

Lily could tell that Rosie wanted to reassure her more, but there conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Ella, Stella, Louisa, Liam, Tanner, Percy, Angelina, Charlie, Fleur, and Hermione.

"Hi Lily" Tanner said, pushing back his blond hair.

"Greetings my flower cousins" Liam said in that Professor voice he had.

"Liam." protested Lily.

"Fine. Hi Lily and Rosie."

"Hows it going" Ella and Stella said simultaneously. They were best friends and cousins, and were never seen, our really heard, without the other one. Louisa, like usual, didn't say anything. She was usually dead quite, except around Teddy and Victorie.

"You guys ready to board?" Stella asked. She was epically asking Liam, Lily, Hugo, and Tanner, the first years.

"Yep" Lily, Tanner, and Hugo said all at once.

"Very certainly Miss Stella." Liam said, back in Professor mode.

"Liam, what did I tell you."

"Sorry about that Lily. I forgot."

"It's okay, as long as you remember from now on. With that the band of Weasly's and two Potters stepped on to the glistening Steam Engine that was the Hogworts express.

The Weasly cousins looked around for a compartment with nine empty seats this close to eleven o'clock. They finally found one at the end of the train. Ella and Stella immediately started jabbering away. Louisa took out an old issue of the Quibbler. Tanner, Al, and Hugo started a game of Exploding Snap. Liam tried to join, but his twin was ignoring him. Liam looked sulky, but then remembered the new International Relations of Magical Countries book Percy had given him. Lily sighed. She new there would be no talking to Liam for the rest of the train ride.

"Lily are you sure your all right?"

"Yes Rosie." Lily replied sarcastically. "So, what house do you think Liam, Hugo, Tanner, and I will be in?"

"Tanner and Hugo are shoo-ins for Gryffindor. They are just like James and Eli in miniature, and the Sorting Hat was barely on there heads before it shouted Gryffindor."

"How do you know that."

"Ella told me."

"Oh." Lily said "What about Liam."

"Liam's almost guaranteed to be in Ravenclaw. He's too smart not to be." Lily's heart sank. She knew she wasn't clever enough to be in Ravenclaw. She had really wanted to be in Liam's house. He was her favorite cousin, despite how much he annoyed her. "Al will be happy."

After a few moments of silence Lily cautiously asked "What about me?"

"I don't really know Lily. You'll probably just be in Gryffindor. Hey, you want to play a game of Wizards Chess?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Sorting

"First years, fr'st year over here!" Lily heard Hagrid calling.

"C'mon, guys over here," Lily said. Lily and Tanner immediately started walking towards Hagrid. Hugo, first, gave Rosie a hug and then followed his cousins. Liam was still engrossed in his International Relations book.

"Liam," Hugo moaned, for the cousins were very used to dealing with him, and it annoyed them. Liam still did not go out of his little book daze.

"Bro, seriously, wake up!!" Tanner said loudly. Liam still was in bookland.

"Let me do this," Lily said, exasperated. She walked back on to the train, grabbed the book out of Liam's hands, and shouted, "Liam, wake up out of your silly little book daze, or I'll get Hagrid to come and lift you out of your seat".

"Fine," Liam grumbled, "but give me my book back."

"Not until after the sorting," Lily snapped.

"You're one mean little girl, Lily."

"Thank you for noticing, darling cousin."

"Settle down you two," Hagrid commanded. "Now, we'll be ridin' the boats towards the castle tonight. It's a little rough night weather wise, but the boats are strong."

The next forty-five minutes of Lily Luna Potter's life were not pleasant, to say the least. She was drenched and submerged numerous times. Even worse was when Tanner threw-up on her shoes. He had never really liked boats. When they finally reached the castle, relief flooded through Lily's body.

They got off the boats and walked up into the castle. Since they were so late, McGonagall didn't even make them wait outside the Great Hall. They walked in and gaped. The ceiling was amazing. Lily really liked seeing all those candles after hearing Al and Rosie talk about them.

The sorting began with 'Anderson, Leah' and proceeded onwards. Lily recognized some of the names from old stories her mom and dad told about their years at Hogworts.

'Bullstrode, Victoria' caught Lily's attention, along with 'Goyle, Natasha' how were immediately sorted into Slytherin. Lily saw no surprise at that. She had heard Uncle Ron and her dad discus Victoria and Natasha's parents, and they were extreme Slytherins.

'Parkinson, Anna' was put in Slytherin. Lily's heart was racing. It was almost her turn. Lily was distracted trying to calm herself down, so she completely missed when 'Patil, Abram' was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then, McGonagall called out 'Potter, Lily', and Lily sat down on the stool. Before McGonagall put the hat on Lily's head, Lily saw that Rosie gave her a wave, and James smiled at her. Then, the hat had started up.

The hat said, "Hum, interesting case. Parents both in Gryffindor, yet you have more of a Slytherin in you."

"Please, please not Slytherin," Lily begged.

"But you don't want to be put in Huffelpuff, do you?" the hat asked.

"NO!"

"Well then, smart and pretty Lily, I hereby place you in Slytherin." The hat had said that last bit out loud. There was a complete shock all over the Great Hall. Harry Potter's daughter, in Slytherin? How could it be. This was not possible. Rosie, Ella, Stella, Eli, Louisa, and Albus looked completely shell shocked. James looked furious. How could his little sister be in Slytherin, of all places?

"You might want to move, dear," McGonagall said tenderly. Even the ancient headmistress had been expecting Lily to be in her old house.

Lily walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Victoria Bullstrode. Victoria growled at her. Apparently Victoria had inherited her mothers hatred for Potter's. The rest of the sorting passed quickly for Lily, except when it came time for the Weasly's.

'Weasly, Hugo' was first and he was immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

'Weasly, Liam' was after his cousin, and after a moments pause, put in Ravenclaw.

'Weasly, Tanner" followed his twin to the stool but was put in Gryffindor, to the great cheering of James and Eli. They now had a new partner in crime.

Finally 'Zabini, Catalina' was sorted into Slytherin, to the great pleasure of her brother Alessandro.

McGonagall stood up and said, "Another year has come. I welcome all of you to Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am, as most of you know, Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress here. Enjoy your feast".

With that simple statement food appeared on all the plates. Lily dug in eagerly, as she and Rosie had been in the middle of a Chess game, unable to leave when the Lunch Trolley had come around.

"So we have a Potter," Victoria Bullstrode said in a mock pleased voice. "Aren't we all proud." Natasha and Catalina burst out laughing. Anna looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry if you don't particularly like me, but we do have to try to get along. We will be sharing a dormitory for seven years," Lily said in the Ministry worker voice she had learned from Uncle Percy.

Victoria, Catalina, and Natasha ignored her. Anna grimaced and said, "Sorry about that. Toria, Cat and Tasha can be pretty rude when they want to be."

Lily nodded, and grabbed another chicken leg. "Who's that boy?" Lily asked. When Anna looked confused, Lily added, "That one, with the really blond hair. He keeps looking at me".

"Oh, that's Scorpius Malfoy."

"You mean, Draco Malfoy's kid?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, great. Hide me!!" Lily ducked behind Anna.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because his dad has hated my dad's guts ever since their first year, that's why!"

"Well, so did my and Cat's and Tasha's dads and Toria's mom."

"But they hate my guts, too."

"But I don't."

"Well, you're and abnormally nice, Slytherin."

"Thank you, thank you." Anna gave a mock bow while Lily tickled her. Then, the pudding came up, and Lily tried a black in a bowl that Anna handed her. She tasted it and then exclaimed, "YUCK, what is that horrid stuff!"

"Dirt pudding."

"And why did you give me Dirt Pudding?"

"Just for kicks"

"You're mean."

"I thought I was nice."

"You're usually nice, but dirt pudding to a friend of less then an hour? That doesn't qualify as nice."

"Oh, fine. No more dirt pudding."

"Good." It surprised Lily, but she had only met Anna less then an hour ago, and already she was joking with her like she was one of her cousins. Before Lily could continue on that, interesting train of thought McGonagall stood up and said, "Listen up, all of you. The Forbidden forest is, as it's name suggests, completely off-limits. Anything from Zonko's or Weasly's Wizard Wheezes is banned. Aside from that, you may do almost anything you like in your Common Rooms. Quidditch trials are to be arranged by you're house's Captain. Prefects, please take them to your rooms," said McGonagall. At the Slytherin table 6 students stood up. One looked almost exactly like Scorpius.

"Anna, who's that?" Lily asked, poking her friend in the shoulder.

"That's Ben, Scorpius's older brother."

"What's with the names? Scorpius and Ben are pretty different," Lily asked.

"Their Mom's a muggle, and she got to name Ben." Lily was surprised. Draco Malfoy had married a muggle?

Ben Malfoy and the other Prefects walked out of the Great Hall, so Lily and Anna walked off after them. They continued to chat. By the time they reached the basement Common Room of the Slytherins, Lily had learned that Anna had two sisters, Lucy and Lydia, and one brother, Ian. Lucy and Lydia were still at home, we'll Ian was a 3rd year Slytherin.

In the Common Room, Lily gasped. It was beautiful. The huge marble steps, the Green velvet curtains and the wonderful green windows. Ben called out, "First Years, you're dormitories are down the hall , Girls to the left, boys to the right. You'll find you're things to be in you're rooms. Breakfast is at 7:00. Classes start right after. Goodnight".

Anna, Cat, Tasha, Toria, and Lily walked down the hall and into their home for the next seven years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning

The next morning Lily woke up and then panicked a little. Where was she? Her room at home was defiantly not green and silver. She had long admired those colors, but Harry and Ginny would have panicked if she had asked to paint her room that way. Then, she remembered. She was at Hogworts. This cheered Lily up until she remembered why Ginny and Harry would have panicked if she asked for green and silver. She was in Slytherin. What would Mama say? Or Grandpa Weasly? Or even, much more horrible of a thought, Dad?

Shoot, I'm dead, she thought. If James doesn't kill me, Dad will. Before Lily could fathom anymore of the doom that would befall her when her relatives found out that there darling baby girl was in Slytherin, Anna, who popped out of nowhere, yelled, "Lily, wake up!!!!"

"I'm up, Anna" Lily said, clearly annoyed.

"Do you always sleep in, Potty Girl?" Victoria sneered. She, too, seemed as if she had come from nowhere. It took Lily a moment to remember that they were in Slytherin as well.

"You have a problem with that, Bullstrode?" Lily taunted.

"Yes, classes start at 7:45, and I don't want you to make us lose points on our first day here. C'mon," she said, pushing Lily out of bed.

"Fine," Lily grumbled and got out of bed. Her body took over, and out of habit she started doing the arm and leg stretches her mother and uncles had thought her.

"What are you doing?" Cat questioned.

"Stretches," Lily said in a tone that clearly sounded like 'duh'.

"Why?" Natasha wondered out loud.

"So, that all my muscles wake up," Lily said while doing a set of 45 Jumping Jacks.

"Why do you have to wake up your muscles?" Anna wondered.

"Well, when I was a baby, James broke my arm by accidentally dropping me. I had to go to physical therapy. Believe me, it is hard to make a 2 and a half year old do stretches. To get around this problem, Mama had my uncles and older cousins to do them, so I would. I would copy anything they did. It took a whole year for my arm to get back to normal.

"By the end of that year, my whole family did them just out of memory. They're still useful, for it keeps us limber. Uncle Ron says they saved his life one time when he was battling a evil twister board that made him play the weirdest game of twister ever . He won after surviving an hour of twister."

"Why didn't your mom just take you to St. Mungo's?" Anna asked.

"Well, James had done something really odd which messed up my arm. Mama took me to Aunt Mionie's, but Aunt Mionie said I didn't need any magic help for she's a medi-witch, and this was during that run on St. Mungo's facilities. Instead, she suggested physical therapy."

"What type of magic?" Cat asked.

"Ask James."

"He doesn't talk to Slytherins." Lily remembered this with a huge drop in her spirits. James and Eli had sworn a vow on there second day of school to never talk to a Slytherin. Things were going to get complicated in the summer.

"Fine, he turned all the muscles in my left arm into maggots." Anna laughed. "Don't tell anyone. James would kill me. Literally. He doesn't like having his reputation messed with."

Lily was finished with her stretches, pulled on her robes and then checked the clock. 6:55. Shoot. They were going to have to run. They didn't want to be late.

Sorry this took so long. I have up to chapter 6.5 written in my journal, I just have to find time to type. I hope you guys like this. And, could you please review?

Arianna Elizabeth Jackson.


End file.
